Pirates of the Caribbean & Twilight
by LiNda-iS-TeaMsWitzeRLaNd
Summary: After NM and before AWE bella is transported back to the right century with her sister elizabeth, in order to help rescue jack, her one love, but one small problem- the cullens got transported back with her. Summary by xxxLauraaxxx
1. Chapter 1

Full summary:

When the cullens left there was something they didn't knew about bella, she wasn't from that century, So she decides to go back to her real home and time, but the cullens are brought as well, What happens when she along with other pirates has to bring jack back from the dead? Will she bring the cullens with her? Is she still depressed over edward? What is jack going to say when he knows about her little trip in time and what happened there?

...

::BPOV::

He left. He left. But even if the pain was big it was nothing compared to the pain I felt when Jack died. I thought as I played with the necklace jack had given me for my birthday before he died, As I was sitting in my bed I finally made a decision I was going back. I changed to my old clothes which were hidden down my bed, took my sword and guns , a backpack (full with clothes and underwear) and murmured the words Calypso told me would get me back, while my mind wandered to the Cullens "Calypso I need to go back" I felt the sensation I had before appearing in Charlie's house who apparently had been charmed by Calypso to think I was her daughter. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was in Singapure, What am I doing here I thought?, That's when I heard screams, I know what it probably means, Pirates.

I was following the screams, when I heard a familiar voice shout my name "Bella?" I turned my head to find a very confused Carlisle. "shit" i said "No, no, no" I continued "what are you doing here?" I asked as I noticed every Cullen including him (wince)were here "We don't know we were in Alaska when BAM suddenly we were here" answered Emmet while grinning like a little kid "but it's fine because I missed you lil' sis" he continued, suddenly I was being crushed by him in a bear hug. "Em, I can't breathe" I choked out, he finally realized me only to be in another set of arms, Alice I noticed because of her scent and her small arms. "I am so sorry… I told him I didn't want to go…please don't hate me" she told me while sobbing "Alice…Alice I don't hate you… I forgive you al,l but please we gotta get moving" I said while she released me. That's when the screaming grew louder. "Okay I am gonna explain this quickly, we are in the 18th century in Singapur, I traveled to the future, this is where I belong, Charlie wasn't my real dad…"I was cut off by the sound of guns being shot "I better explain it later, come on follow me" I said, I started running toward the fight, when I got there I noticed there was Elizabeth and everyone else. I smiled and took out my sword I barely heard the Cullens gasp in horror, when a soldier came to fight me, while we were fighting suddenly someone nocked him out with a pan in the head, I smiled when I noticed the person who nocked him was "will" I shouted while I ran forward to hug him, I heard Edward growl, but I wasn't sure "Come on we gotta get out of here" he told me, I signaled the Cullens (who I have to add looked more than freaked out) to follow us.

When we finally got to the ship will helped me get up. When I looked at will I noticed he has his sword out pointing at Emmet "Who are you?" he asked "Will, they are the Cullens, and they are coming with us" I said in a tone that meant it was not a discussing matter "Fine, always so stubborn" I heard him mutter, and the Cullens trying to hide their laughter, I turned to glare at them and that shut them up "Damn she is scary" I heard Emmet mutter, I hid my smile, I continued walking through the ship, consient that they were following me and greeting everyone who went my way, when we got to the part of the ship were everyone was Elizabeth ran forward to hug me "Bella, It's been so long, I haven't seen you since Jack died, were have you been, I thought you had done something crazy" she stopped when she noticed there were tears on my eyes "Oh you probably don't know, I'm sorry for mentioning him" she said, the 'you probably don't know' part catched my eye "What do you mean? What is it that I don't know?" I asked but before she could answer a pretty familiar voice interrupted "Well Ms. Swan we are gonna bring jack back, He has one of the 9 of 8 pieces and we need him to free Calypso" Barbosa said while I smiled "is that possible, this is not a joke is it?" I asked with tears in my eyes, Elizabeth smiled at me.

Barbosa cleared his throat "So Who are these pale people?"he asked, while Elizabeth (as you probably guessed my sister) looked at them curiously "umm…they are the Cullens I met them while I was away" I explained while sending a look at Calypso telling her I needed to talk to her she sent a nod my way telling me she understood. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Ed..Edward" I said and winced wich didn't go unnoticed by neither by the Cullens (Who looked ashamed) nor Elizabeth, "Anyway, Do you need help with anything?" I asked while looking at Barbosa

I know i'm not thet good but i'm learning, : D

What do you think? Review please


	2. Chapter 2

"_umm…they are the Cullens I met them while I was away" I explained while sending a look at Calypso telling her I needed to talk to her she sent a nod my way telling me she understood. "This is Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Ed..Edward" I said and winced wich didn't go unnoticed by neither by the Cullens (Who looked ashamed) nor Elizabeth, "Anyway, Do you need help with anything?" I asked while looking at Barbosa _

LATER THAT DAY

I was looking at the sea when Calypso and Elizabeth came to me, Calypso and me were very close because we were the only girls in the ship before Elizabeth joined us, I scaped home when I was 15, I traveled to Tortuga where I met jack, I helped him get rid of some crazy girls that were following him and that's where we fell in love, he taught me how to use a sword and let me travel with him in his ship for a while ( that's where I met Calypso and also everyone else including Barbosa wich I gotta add I never really liked I always used to annoy him and jack would just laugh) until I decided I wanted to go visit my sister Elizabeth, he left me near Port Royale, after that we lost contact, all I knew is that he was looking for some treasure and I decided I was staying home for a while, after 2 months or so I heard there was a pirate named jack sparrow in jail, so I went looking for him anyways back to the present "Bella, What happened when you went away?" asked Elizabeth, I explained everything to her, from the part were Calypso sent me to the future, to the part were Edward left me and I decided to come back "You know if Jack ever knows about that he is probably gonna kill them all for hurting you" Elizabeth said joking and even if it was a joke I knew it probably was true, but I decided to get to more important matters than jack trying to kill a coven of vampires "Calypso? Why are they here?" I asked her "I don't know Bella, tell me what were you doing when you said the words I told you? " she asked, suddenly I remember and I gasped "Oh God, I was thinking about the Cullens" I said, that's when I felt a presence and heard a pixie mutter "Edward you are hurting me""I can't see" I heard Emmet whine and someone say "shhhhh" "Stupid vampires" I murmured "Come out now" I said a bit louder, They all came out with a guilty expression on their faces but before I could said anything I heard Barbosa say "finally lost", I smiled at everyone else scared expressions "What? Are you kidding me? Lost why is that good?" Elizabeth asked and before Barbosa could open his mouth I said "Because to find a lost place we gotta get lost, or else everyone would know where it is" Barbosa looked annoyed because I had interrupted before he started his speech, I threw a smirk his way, and he rolled his eyes, probably thinking something about jack "Who taught you that?" Alice asked me, I smiled remembering how jack and i would sit in the ship looking at the sea, and he would tell me about his adventures and what he learned from them. "The captain of the Black Pearl" I said just to annoy Barbosa further, He mumbled something like 'stupid sparrow…not captain... I …better...captain' and left while we all (including the Cullen)s started laughing. I took the backpack i brought from the 'future' and put it in my back ( I had a feeling, I wasn't gonna have time to collect my things later). I was going to join Barbosa in leading the ship when a cold hand in my wrist stopped me "Bella I need to talk to you" I heard a familiar pained voice said, I contained my tears and turned around to face him "There's nothing to talk about you left me, you told me you didn't love me anymore…" I said and couldn't stop the tears "Bella please….listen to me…everything I said was a lie…I wanted you to have a normal life …I still love you" he said, I took my arm out of his grasp "I am sorry Edward but I don't have time to talk" I said as I heard the man's start to shout and Barbosa giving orders, I looked out to the sea and noticed we were going towards a waterfall "shit, that's gonna hurt" I said, I noticed all the Cullens had joined us and had scared expression on their faces, I stood in front of them and told them "Don't freak out is just a little waterfall" I joked while they looked at me with incredulous faces, I laughed and added "Okay, It's not little but either way you don't need to breath so I don't think you'll drown, just follow everyone" Carlisle nodded so I started running towards Barbosa before jasper's voice stopped me "be careful Bella" I winked at him and told them "you too"; I ran towards the border of the ship, and tied a rope to it, just before we started falling, I could hear everyone screaming, I stood in the border and jumped without letting go of the rope and pushed the ship with my feet while letting go of the rope, so I could fall far from the ship, and not get hurt. I heard the Cullens shouting my name, I laughed while falling (wich brought a funny feeling), I breathed deeply before I plunged into the ocean, and started swimming when I finally got to the shore I notice everyone, was swimming towards me and the ship…well wasn't a ship anymore, it was mostly wood and things floating around it, thank god I took my backpack before, I crossed my arms and waited (:D), , I smiled when I noticed everyone had joined me, and the Cullens had freaked out and shocked expressions on their faces, when finally Emmet couldn't hold it anymore he said "WOW that was absolutely cool" but Esme sent him a glare (wich was really scary, I had only seen Esme like that once and it was when they were protecting me from the nomads)she came to hug me and said "Bella never do that again, Oh god I thought I was gonna loose you again", I heard Will snort, and the rest off the pirates trying to keep their laugh. Apparently Carlisle got annoyed thinking they were laughing about Esme and said "May ask gentlemen what is so funny?", finally they couldn't stop it and they all burst out laughing, Elizabeth was controlled enough to answer so she said "She has done things even more dangerous about a hundred times, she is always doing something stupid but amazing enough she always gets out of it unharmed" the Cullens had disbelieve written all over their faces, the pirates where still laughing so I got annoyed too and shouted "stop laughing NOW!" apparently they knew what I was capable of because they stopped laughing immediately, I heard jasper whistle and tell Rosalie "damn she is even more scary than you", I ignored the comment, uncrossed my arms and took out the compass jack had given me before he 'died' wich shows you the way of the thing that your hearts wants the most, wich by the way was jack, It was pointing to my right, before I could say anything Carlisle interrupted me "Bella that compass doesn't work" I smirked, rolled my eyes and told him "yeah, that's what they had told me", "he's by this way" I told them pointing to my right,


	3. AN

A/N

Thank you for your reviews!

I am sorry for not posting before, but I'll try to post really soon!

Isabella95 : D wow! Thank you really, I blushed when I read it

iLuvTwiBoyz About the summary, yeah I know it's really similar to fampire.x's but I have no idea of what else to put in there so if you could help me with some ideas it'll be great


	4. Chapter 3

_Carlisle interrupted me "Bella that compass doesn't work" I smirked, rolled my eyes and told him "yeah, that's what they had told me", "he's by this way" I told them pointing to my right,_

but before we could stop walking calypso said "He is coming to us" I was waiting for him when I noticed almost every pirate was staring at me (or more specific my chest) while the male Cullens looked uncomfortable (except Edward who was growling), when I looked down I noticed my white shirt was see through because it had gotten wet, and you could see my red bra,

I rolled my eyes and ignored it (I was used to men staring) but apparently Elizabeth wasn't because she shouted "stop staring now, or do you want me to tell jack" I just laughed, but everyone stopped looking at my chest,_ so they remember how protective (or should I say possessive) jack can be _I thoughtI was looking at my compass remembering jack when suddenly we heard a weird noise, it was like the ocean's noise, but louder,

I heard everyone gasp, and someone say "It's impossible", so I looked up, and to say everyone was shocked would be an understatement "With him nothing is impossible" I murmured to myself , not thinking about how the Cullens could hear me,

Jack was standing in the black pearl's border, gripping a rope, while the pearl was 'sailing' I guess in what you could call a crabs' wave. He came to us and began inspecting, he hadn't noticed the Cullens, he stood in front of me and I was trying to control myself so I didn't start crying like a baby and throw myself to him, he stared at me with a loving expression on his face and murmured so low almost I couldn't hear "So beautiful, it looks so real", I blushed and heard Edward growl.

Now I was confused, just as everyone else, I could tell because of their expressions "Edward what is he thinking?" I heard Alice ask and I thanked her mentally "He is thinking about my Bella and something about some hallucinations".

Finally it clicked, he thought he was hallucinating "Jack, this is real" I told him softly knowing he could hear, understatement flashed through his eyes "Bella?" he said while extending his hand as if to touch me to probe if i was real,

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, but my computer wouldn't work Thank you for your review, I love them all. **

**xxxLauraaxxx**** thanks for the summary i loved it**

**Azure-x-Roze**** I appreciate your suggestions, I'll make the best I can to make it better.**

**Keep telling me what you think please. I love it when you tell me what you loike and what you think I can improve.**

**Love you**


	5. Something I wrote

Something I wrote

_Linda Meneses 2013_

Remember that moment when everything changed? When instead of saying "When I grow up I want to be a princess and live in a castle" you started to think about being a doctor or a teacher?

Remember that moment when you realized dad was not a superhero and mom was not perfect? When you realized they are normal people who make mistakes?

Remember that moment when instead of crying because mommy did not buy you a candy, you started crying because you found out kids die from hunger and people suffer all over the world?

Remember that moment when having none to play with stopped being your worse problem, and you started worrying about your parents not being able to pay the debts?

Remember that moment when you first saw your father cry because your grandfather was really sick, and what to wear the next day became unimportant?

Remember that moment when you stopped believing your life was a fairytale, and everything would turn out right in the end? When you realized you have to fight to get what you want? When you realized you will suffer, you will cry, you will laugh, you will love and it all is part of life? That was the moment you started to grow up.

**Please tell me what you think about what I wrote. I didn't want to post it because they are personal thoughts, but I like writing, and I need to know if I have any mistakes so I can be better!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter…. My computer broke when they fixed it they erased all my files, and I had everything I had written of this story there! But I promise I will continue the story… as soon as I finish school on July I'll start working on it again.**

**Thanks for your support, I love reading your reviews! :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**So…I finally updated! I'm really sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy!**

"_**Bella?" he said while extending his hand as if to touch me to prove if i was real**_, when I finally couldn't control myself I jumped at him hugging him while crying silently, I could feel everyone staring at us so I let go of him. He kissed my forehead lightly, and looked at me as if to say we'll continue this later, he cleared his throat and noticed the Cullens "Mr. Gibbs" he shouted and Mr. Gibbs came to us "Yes captain" he asked while jack stared curiously at the Cullens who looked uncomfortable under his gaze, I smirked amused at this.

"Who are this people may I ask?" I heard jack ask, jasper looked at me (because of my emotions) and raised his eyebrows, I winked at him, I heard jack clear his throat again, so I looked at him, and noticed he was looking at me with what looked like jealously written all over his face, he turned to glare at jasper so I looked at him and asked innocently "Yes jack do you need anything?" He looked at me again "Amm… yes Mr. Gibbs tells me this are your friends" he said while trying to keep his face without emotions and failing.

I laughed "Yes this are the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper" I said, Emmet winked at me when jack was looking and when he saw his face started laughing loudly, I rolled my eyes, Elizabeth stepped forward and said "Okay enough introductions we need to find a way to get out of here" everyone started to get into the black pearl but before I could get in jack gripped my wrist and turned me to look at him,

"Have you moved on?" he asked me whit a pained look, "I am confused" I said "But if what you are asking is if I still love you, then the answer is yes, more than ever" I added smiling, he smiled back and pulled me in for a kiss full of love and passion that nearly knocked me down, we broke down when we heard Barbosa shout "Stop making out, and come here before we leave without you" I blushed when I noticed everyone was looking at us ,jack pulled me to him.

When we got into the ship I heard some of the pirates say "Damn, I wish I was the captain" and "Do you think I have a chance?" we ignored them until I heard one of them say "Do you think she is as good in bed as she Is in kissing" I felt jack froze, I looked up at him and saw him glaring with pure futy on his face at the one who said it (he was one of the pirates who came with us from Singapore) "What did you just said?" Jack asked him, and the pirate stuttered "N-Nothi-ing captain" I saw jack smirking and tell him "Do you want me to leave you here? Cause' this is my ship and I don't want idiots like you on it" the pirate looked like he was about to piss his pants so I said in his ear "Jack you can't do that, even if he is an ass we can't leave him here" he looked at me and I added "please" while kissing his cheek, he sighed and said while looking at the pirate "Fine you can stay in the ship, but… and this is for everyone if you don't want me to throw you of board, the I suggest you to keep your fantasies, questions and opinions to yourselves, is that clear?" he asked with so much venom in his voice that every pirate in the ship flinched. "YES CAPTAIN"

We had been hours trying to find a way out and everyone was thirsty and hungry (except the Cullens, who I was extremely worried for), I went looking for jack and found him trying to decipher the map, I stood there looking at him for a while "Hey love" he said while patting his lap, I went near him and accepted his invitation, I turned my head and pecked his lips, he smiled at me and I turned to look at the map, it was just like Barbosa had left it, "Hey jack what if you turn this… like this" I say while moving the map "YOU ARE A GENIUS" jack shouted almost making me fall from his lap. "What did I do?"

**Again I´m sorry for making you wait so long…I'll try to update more of the story soon. Thanks for your amazing reviews, for your patience and for your support.**

**Please R&R **


End file.
